The Amazing Spider-Hog in Sonic Style
The Amazing Spider-Hog is a 2012 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character Spider-Man and sharing the title of the character's longest-running comic book of the same name. It is the fourth to portray Spider-Man in film distributed by Columbia Pictures, Marvel Entertainment and Sony Pictures Entertainment and a reboot of the film trilogy preceding it by 2002–07 that was also distributed by Sony Pictures Entertainment. The film was directed by Marc Webb, written by James Vanderbilt, Alvin Sargent and Steve Kloves and stars with Sonic the Hedgehog as Sonic Parker/Spider-Hog, Amy Rose as Amy Stacy, Dr. Eggman as Dr. Curtis Connors, Shadow the Hedgehog as Captain George Stacy, Chuck the Hedgehog and Queen Aleena as Ben Parker and May Parker. The film tells the story of Sonic Parker, a teenager from New York City who becomes Spider-Hog after being bitten by a genetically altered spider. Parker must stop Dr. Curt Connors as a mutated Lizard from spreading a mutation serum to the city's human population. Plot A young boy name Sonic Parker discovers that his father, Richard Parker's study has been burglarized. Gathering up hidden documents, Sonic's parents take him to the home of his Aunt May (Vanilla) and Uncle Ben (Chuck), then mysteriously depart. Years later, a teenaged boy named Sonic Parker (Sonic) attends Midtown Science High School where he was bullied by Flash Thompson (Freddy) and has caught the eye of the beautiful girl name Amy Stacy (Amy). At home, Sonic finds his father's papers and learns that he worked with a fellow scientist name Dr. Curt Connors (Dr. Eggman) at Oscorp. Sneaking into Oscorp, Sonic enters a lab where a "biocable" is under development from genetically modified spiders, one of which bites him. On the subway ride home, he discovers that he has developed spider-like abilities. After studying Richard's papers, Sonic visits the one-armed Connors, reveals tha he was Richard Parker's son and gives Connors his father's "decay rate algorithm", the missing piece in Connors' experiments on regenerating limbs. Connors is being pressed by his superior, Dr. Ratha (Espio) to devise a cure for the dying (but unseen) head of Oscorp, Norman Osborn. In school, Sonic gets into trouble after a basketball challenge with Flash in which Sonic accidentally shatters the backboard glass. His uncle changes work shifts to meet with the principal and asks Sonic to replace him walking home with Aunt May that night. But, Sonic gets distracted and helps Connors regenerate the limb of a laboratory mouse. Sonic's failure causes an argument with his uncle and he leaves. At a nearby deli, a cashier refuses to let Sonic buy a chocolate milk since Sonic was two cents short. When a thief suddenly raids the store, Soni indifferently observes. While searching for Sonic, Uncle Ben attempts to stop the thief and is killed. The thief escapes as Sonic finds Ben on the sidewalk. Afterward, Sonic uses his new abilities to hunt criminals matching the killer's description. After a fall lands him inside an abandoned gym, a luchador-wrestling poster inspires him to create a mask to hide his identity. He adds a spandex suit and builds mechanical devices to attach to his wrists to shoot a biocable "web". Sonic accepts a dinner invitation from Amy where he meets and has a tense conversation with her father, a police captain name George Stacy (Shadow) over Spider-Hog's motives. After dinner, Sonic reveals his identity to Amy and they kiss. After seeing success with the mouse using lizard DNA, Ratha demands Connors begin human trials immediately if Osborn is to survive. Connors refuses to rush the drug-testing procedure and put innocent people at risk. Ratha fires Connors and decides to test Connors' serum at a VA hospital under the disguise of a flu shot. In an act of desperation, Connors tries the formula on himself. After passing out, he awakens to find his missing arm has regenerated. Discovering that Ratha is on his way to the VA hospital, Connors, whose skin is turning green and scaly, goes to intercept him. By the time he gets to the Williamsburg Bridge, Connors has become a violent hybrid of lizard and man, tossing cars including Ratha's over the side of the bridge. Sonic, now calling himself Spider-Hog, snatches each falling car with his web-lines. Spider-Hog suspects that Connors is Lizard and unsuccessfully confronts the creature in the sewers. Lizard learns Spider-Hof's real identity from the name on an abandoned camera and follows Sonic to school where they fight. In response, the police start a manhunt for both Spider-Hog and Lizard. The police corner Spider-Hog and Captain Stacy discovers that he's really Sonic. Lizard plans to make all humans lizard-like by releasing a chemical cloud from Oscorp's tower, to eliminate the weaknesses he believes plague humanity. Spider-Hog eventually disperses an antidote cloud instead, restoring Connors and earlier victims to normal, but not before Lizard mortally wounds Captain Stacy. Before his death, Captain Stacy makes Sonic vow to keep Amy safe by leaving her out of it. Sonic initially does so, but later at school, he suggests to Amy that he may see her again. In a closing-credits scene, Connors, in a prison cell, speaks with a man in the shadows who asks if Sonic knows the truth about his father. Connors replies, "No" and demands Sonic be left alone before the man disappears. Cast Sonic.jpg|Sonic as Sonic Parker|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Spider-Hog_4.jpg|Sonic as Spider-Hog Amy_Rose_11.jpg|Amy as Gwen Stacy|link=Amy Rose Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Captain Stacy|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Vanilla the Rabbit as Old Rose.jpg|Vanilla as Aunt May|link=Vanilla the Rabbit Dr. Eggman 2.jpg|Dr. Eggman as Dr. Connors|link=Dr. Eggman Chaos.jpg|Chaos as The Lizard|link=Chaos (Sonic X) Chuck the Hedgehog.jpg|Chuck as Uncle Chuck|link=Chuck the Hedgehog Silver the Hedgehog 3.jpg|Silver as Richard Parker|link=Silver the Hedgehog Queen Aleena 2.jpg|Queen Aleena as Mary Parker|link=Queen Aleena Espio the Chameleon 2.jpg|Espio as Rajit Ratha|link=Espio the Chameleon Maria the Hedgehog.jpeg|Maria as Helen Stacy|link=Maria the Hedgehog Freddy the Hedgehog.jpg|Freddy as Flash Thompson|link=Freddy the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Superheroes Movies